lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Akatsuki
Overview The Dark Akatsuki, later known as 'Dark Before Dawn', was a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. It is best known for its relative size and influence in the Union, and for being a big successor to the late Akatsuki. Now led by 'Founding Shogun' Harrysboo247 and 'Shogun' I_Keel_You_2001, Dark Before Dawn is based on multiple games and is concentrated on member bonding and its traditional activities for fun. History Formation The exact date of the Dark Akatsuki's formation is not known but was around the month of June 2015 and is known to have been founded by Bzrew45 with co-leader Harrysboo247 to continue the legacy of Chriswolf119 through the clan's traditions and sword-fighting. Bzrew45 declared himself "Ryuga" and role-played as multiple personalities. He asserted that he was the son of Chriswolf. This brought many influenced by Chriswolf to follow under Bzrew's leadership.Harrysboo247's testimony Feud with Dogs Clan Ryuga's aggressive policies eventually led him into a spat with Dogs Clan in late September 2015. Dogs Clan had become a member state of the LBP Union on November 7th. The Union at the time was unaware of the account sharing and Heart for Heart activities practiced by the clan, as well as their feud with TDA. Once the conflict was known about, President M88youngling took action automatically to protect Dogs Clan and to try and defuse the situation with the Dark Akatsuki through peace talks with Bzrew on November 8th. This was handled by the president and Union Foreign Minister CCSocalGamer. Ryuga agreed to diplomatic discussion and President M88youngling released a statement saying "The Union administration does not tolerate childish bickering between clans. This is one of the primary reasons that clanning is looked down upon by the rest of the community. We would like to see the Dogs and the Dark Akatsuki mend the fences and become more productive members of the community."Canine-Akatsukian Peace Talks Planned - Union Website News Later that evening, Dogs Clan representative Dougy76 made an apparent leave from his position. This was not an official resignation, leaving the Union administration confused. M88youngling met with Bzrew45 that evening to continue the talks and also discussed the possibility of the Dark Akatsuki becoming a member state of the Union. Ryuga refused this offer, citing the group's distrust and independence. M88youngling concluded that it was Dogs Clan who was in the wrong, and demanded the group to apologize for their hostilities and asked for TDA to cease their hostilities as well.Canine-Akatsukian Peace Talks Advance - Union Website News Official peace talks between the two groups were scheduled for Sunday, November 15th. However, this broke down days before when TDA allegedly voted for war against Dogs Clan on November 10th. The legitimacy of this vote and how it was carried out is unknown, but its occurrence is supported by Harrysboo247. The Union Protectors managed to convince Ryuga to stand down.Peace Talks Almost Fail -- TDA/TDC Arrive at Compromise - Union Website News Dogs Clan resisted the apology and this continued to increase tensions. After this around November 21st, the Dark Akatsuki attacked the Enclave Remnants, a clan declaring itself a member state of the Remnants Union. The Enclave Remnants did not respond to the aggression. The Union administration saw this as a sign that Bzrew45's Dark Akatsuki did not belong in the Union, as they violated the Union's policies on aggressiveness toward others.M88youngling's Journal 2 - Entry 11/21/15 On November 25th, 2016, the Enclave Remnants became a member state of the LBP Union. Senkei Dark Akatsuki Shortly after the conflicts with Dogs Clan and Enclave Remnants, Bzrew45 allegedly was unable to play LittleBigPlanet, as his PlayStation was broken. Throughout the time he was gone, Harrysboo247 took charge and attempted to cool off the the situations between the clans to prevent anything bad from happening while the clan while Bzrew was missing. Once Bzrew returned in mid-December, he decided to transform the clan into Senkei Dark Akatsuki and once more took charge. He made a contract with Harrysboo247 to fuse the old clan with a new one. This suggests that Bzrew acknowledged Harrysboo as being the new leader of TDA. Despite Boo's efforts to maintain peace, Senkei Dark Akatsuki continued to pursue its conflict with the now independent Dogs Clan, Enclave Remnants and the League of Excellence. Around December 11th, the Enclave Remnants' leader ShinigamiPhantom communicated with President M88youngling about Bzrew45 reforming TDA into SDA. Bzrew45 allegedly used his influence to make Harrysboo247 unfriend ShinigamiPhantom. The reasoning behind this was supposedly due to the Enclave Remnants' leader betraying her trust and stealing a microchip containing sensitive and personal information regarding everyone and everything on TDA and its past records before changing it's name. M88youngling urged the Enclave Remnants to not respond to SDA's attacks and to use support from the Union's Independent States Allied Forces.PSN Message Screenshots - M88youngling and ShinigamiPhantom Phantom also provided M88youngling with an old members list from the microchip he stole, which was examined by the Union Protectors and stored for future use. The microchip in its entirety was not provided to the Protectors, only the members list.Union Protectors Google Hangouts Chatlog Archive It is not known what sensitive information the microchip contains, if any at all. On December 15th, Union Foreign Minister CCSocalGamer pointed out that he had previously contacted members on the TDA members list. He found that from those that did respond to him didn't approve of the constant state of war that Bzrew drag them into. There is some musing among the Protectors that this could prove useful if they were to try and turn those members against Bzrew. On December 19th, SDA publishes a level called "Dogs Execution," a war level aimed at Dogs Clan. The Protectors immediately began planning to destroy the level with individual reporting strikes due to SDA's hostility toward the Enclave Remnants, a Union member clan. The level was soon deleted by moderators on December 20th. He was not observed to have been banned. Dogs Clan claimed responsibility for the level's deletion, and the Union remained quiet on the subject. On December 20th, the Union Protectors began discussing more seriously about how to get rid of the SDA's leader for good. Initially President M88youngling suggested that banning Bzrew was the solution, however soon realized that this would only make Bzrew a martyr and increase the loyalty of his followers when Bzrew would inevitably return. Minister of Defense JediJosho suggested using mercenaries with no ties to the Union, but M88youngling disagreed. Josh decided then to look farther into Bzrew's history and discovered that Bzrew was a fairly older clanner, and allegedly was making up fake records as well. Josh concluded that Bzrew was working to "complete the rank of master, some of this by a test of power by destroying clans" in order to reach the levels of their masters. Josh continued to explain that the 'ritual' of attaining the rank of master went from student to master, and therefore the problem "wouldn't be resolved with words." Josh suggested that if Bzrew is given a challenge that he loses, or if his followers were converted, the problem would be resolved. M88youngling responded with skepticism because he believed that most of Bzrew's members appeared to M88 as children who were blindly loyal and wouldn't accept any other viewpoint. M88youngling also asserted that fighting Bzrew wouldn't teach him anything, it would only reinforce his aggressive tendencies. The Protectors concluded that converting the SDA's members to the Union was the right move, and retrieved ShinigamiPhantom's TDA members list for use in the conversion operation. The Protectors did not know where the converted members would go in the Union, but it was suggested that they go to Organization XIII or to the, unbeknownst to the Protectors, Visarian spy clan Coal Hearts. On December 21st, Bzrew's profile description was observed by the Protectors to have been moderated. The cause and source of the moderation is unknown. To try and convert SDA members to the Union, the Protectors planned to remind those members of Bzrew's warlike agenda. They also planned to inform them of Bzrew's acts of Heart for Heart. Before the Union knew it Harrysboo247 was kicked for having contact with Shinigami and the Union and several others were kicked from SDA for standing up for her. Many SDA members, upset with the direction Bzrew45 was taking the clan, rebelled alongside Boo, broke away under the leadership of Harrysboo247 and reformed the Dark Akatsuki. The Dark Akatsuki, under Boo's leadership, became a member state of the Union on December 22nd, 2015 with ten members. Their representative was xXJprimXx233.M88youngling's Journal #2 (p. 32) With SDA beginning to fade into inactivity from the perspective of the Union, there was little threat to the Dark Akatsuki from their former leader. M88youngling pushed for TDA to attempt to share their affinity for swordfighting with the Union through a new Union Swordfighting Tournament. Harrysboo247 agreed but work on the project was incredibly slow and never was finished. The tournament was instead held by the New Lunar Republic.M88youngling's Journal #2 (pp. 33, 36, 37)LBPU Swordfighting Tournament July 2016 (YouTube Playlist) The Dark Akatsuki soon found closer ties with the Union state of Taurian Concordat. Taurian Concordat assisted TDA in building their Online Create Battle program. This didn't get very far.M88youngling's Journal 2 - Entry 3/23/16 Harrysboo247 was adamant about being as active as possible and appointed many representatives to attend Union summits and representative conferences. End of the Union After the July 16th Union Summit, where the Protectors each resigned from their positions to push for elections, Harrysboo247 was involved in what former President M88youngling described as a 'lynch meeting' against Taurian Concordat. The meeting involved Primevaliam, I_Keel_You_2001, Boo, as well as Moosemom13 arguing with Concordat leaders over the Concordat's alleged reckless espionage on the Senkei Dark Akatsuki and the League of Excellence. They harassed the Concordat and attempted to vote them out of the Union without a majority vote. Taurian Concordat was not obligated to leave, but seceded from the Union because they felt threatened. This infuriated M88youngling, and he demanded that the meeting's likely organizer Primevaliam apologize for his actions. Prime apologized sometime later.M88youngling's Journal #2 (pp. 39-40) The Dark Akatsuki ratified the Commissioner Accord on July 25th, 2016, assisting in amending the Novus Carta to eliminate the Union Parliament and establish presidential elections.The Commissioner Accord Primevaliam then began to talk to Jukewannabe and the other Visarian Mandate leaders as friends. M88youngling found out about this and how the Dark Akatsuki and Pride of the Fallen were becoming friends with the Visarians. M88youngling immediately locked down the Union headquarters on both LBP2 and 3, locked away the Novus Carta and the website, and kicked those involved from the Union's Discord server in an attempt to prevent the Union from falling into the hands of the Mandate. This effectively ended the Union.M88youngling's Journal 2 - Entry August 31st, 2016 Demographics Population The Dark Akatsuki's population while it was led by Bzrew45 is known to have had around 26 members.M88youngling's Clan Census (p. 12) TDA's population while it was led by Harrysboo247 was fairly large and at many times was the largest clan in the Union. Its last recorded population during it's membership with the Union was 37.LBP Union Census Presently. Dark Before Dawn claims a population of 18 members in 2018. The administration is very secretive of the PSN usernames of past and present members of the clan, going so far as to attempt to blackmail M88youngling in order to prevent him from uploading any list of members of the Dark Akatsuki to the Archive Library.Chat logs: I_Keel_You_2001, Harrysboo247, and M88youngling. Language TDA is known to speak English, although its members do know many more languages. Government The structure of the Dark Akatsukian government prior to 2017 is not known. Its leader is known to have had significant power in the clan. Later, in 2017, more co-leaders were appointed to aid Harrysboo247. Currently, Dark Before Dawn's members are distributed into different divisions. The clan maintains rankings based on ability, activity and dedication. Foreign Relations and Military Bzrew45's foreign policy was notably aggressive and territorial. Slight offenses from groups like Dogs Clan, the The Enclave Remnants, and the League of Excellence resulted in Dark Akatsukian states of war. Under Bzrew45's leadership, how they fought their wars is not well known. It is conjectured that they used forms of swordfighting to settle disputes. Under Harrysboo247's leadership while TDA was in the Union, TDA was much more peaceful to abide by Union policies. They had many different Union representatives to give them a say in the Union Parliament. Culture and Style The Dark Akatsuki's style and culture parallels the original Akatsuki. Akatsuki was a ninja inspired clan with many Japanese elements and inspiration taken from Naruto and other anime and manga, however it has included bits of modern military tech. The Dark Akatsuki, under the leadership of Harrysboo247, received technical aid from Taurian Concordat on constructing conventional Online Create Battle weapons. Various aerial vehicles were being constructed by TDA's co-leader Cold-Wolf102 (2016) and was under TC's advice and aid. Infrastructure Bzrew45-controlled TDA communicated with its members occasionally through private messages to Harrysboo247 who would then spread the information to anyone not aware. However, Harrysboo247's TDA communicates constantly through various methods including Discord and PSN Messages. References Category:LBPU Clans Category:Clans